Home is Where the Hurt Is(Evy Story 69)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: An alternate version of my last story, Sometimes It's Easier (To be a Bastard) (Evy Story 68). John does take Evy.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

 **A/N: So, a friend of mine, who wishes to remain anonymous, asked me to write an alternate version of my last story, Sometimes It's Easier (To Be a Bastard). She's read all my Evy stories, but she disagrees with my characterization of John. I wrote this for her, but decided to share it. In this one, John does take Evy, but it doesn't go the way he plans.**

John teetered carefully on the edge of the speed limit. The last thing he needed right now was for some zealous state trooper to pull him over for speeding. He didn't know if he had the ability at the moment to come up with a believable story, and he was just panicked enough that he might tell the truth.

 _Sorry, officer, but I'm on my way to kidnap my daughter from my son._

As John drove, he let his mind ponder on what the demon had told him. He knew there was a chance that the demon was lying, but he couldn't take the chance. He'd failed Evy many times before, but he wouldn't do it now. The idea of what might happen was too hard. The demon's words rolled through his brain again, sending a shiver up John's spine.

 _You don't get it, do you? Yellow eyes wasn't after your wife. She just got in the way. He wanted your son. Your son's gonna lead us one day._

John had refused to believe it at first, but research had proven that the rest of what the demon had said was true. Other babies had lost their mother in a nursery fire like Sammy. A cause for the fire hadn't been found in all but one of the fires, and that fire was still deemed suspicious. John had slowly come to the realization that the demon was telling the truth. Sam was going to lead demons one day.

He was determined to find a way to save Sam from that fate one day, but right now, he had to get Evy away from Sam. Evy had turned twelve a few weeks earlier, and had been living with Sam in Palo Alto since right before her tenth birthday. John had been to see them a few times, but they had never seen him. He missed the both of them terribly. It hurt every single day to wake up and not see them. It was even harder when Dean was gone on a hunt or out with some woman that he'd met the night before. Those mornings of loneliness weighed heavy on John's heart. But he'd comforted himself with the thought that at least Sam and Evy were safe and happy. He'd missed his opportunity to give that to Dean, but hey, two out of three wasn't bad.

John shook his head to rid himself of that thought. He couldn't let himself dwell on that now. If he did, he would likely crash his truck. For the first time since Evy's birth, he wished that he'd followed his instinct after Missy died. If he had, Evy likely would have been adopted by a loving family and wouldn't have to be stuck in John's mess. It wasn't fair. Evy had nothing to do with the demon, but because of Sam's and ultimately John's attachment to her, he had kept her. John loved her more than his own life, but at the moment, he couldn't help but fear that abandonment at the hospital and giving her the chance at a better life would have been kinder.

John knew he was going to have a tough time getting Evy away from Sam. Even though Sam was much more permissive with Evy than John had ever been, he was, in a way, much more overprotective. John knew that Sam worried about John coming and taking Evy back, but until this past week, John had never really considered it. He also thought about Sam's threat the night he'd taken Evy back to Stanford with him. _Dad, these are guardianship papers. If you don't sign them and let me take Evy tonight, I'm calling CPS._ John knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if he took Evy from Sam now, Sam would call the cops instead of CPS. John would be a fugitive. Though it would be far from the first time, charges of kidnapping, even if it were his own daughter, were much harder to beat than most others.

 _You'll have to cross that bridge when you come to it._

But would he be able to cross this bridge? Sam knew almost all of John and Dean's aliases. John knew that Sam loved him, but had no doubt that if there was a chance he would lose Evy, Sam would not hesitate to let the police call the FBI. John didn't know if he'd be able to outrun an FBI manhunt. Should he just leave Sam a note explaining that he'd taken Evy to keep her safe, and that if Sam took her back, he was putting her back in danger?

 _Like Sam ever listened to you about that before._

John was almost at the exit to Stanford, and his mind was reeling. He was never this indecisive. Taking Evy with him was the safest thing to do. But how safe would she be on the run? And how safe would she be with Sam? Sam could turn at any time. Finally, John pulled up to the apartments where Sam lived. He had made a plan. It was a simple enough-go to a motel, steal a different car, go 'visit' Evy at her school, convince her that Sam had said it was okay for him to take her to lunch, then take her from there. But first, he wanted to check on her.

He spotted Sam's girlfriend first. She crept around the side of the building, finger in front of her mouth, a massive water gun in her hand. Evy was behind her, crouching down so low that her long, wavy brown hair was almost dragging on the ground. She held her own water gun in her hand. Around the other corner came Sam and another friend of theirs that John had run a background check on before but couldn't remember the name of now. Grady maybe?

Jess and Evy suddenly aimed both guns at both the boys and fired. The other boy hit the ground first. Sam raised his water gun and fired, only to have Evy aim perfectly for his hand. A shocked Sam dropped the water gun and ran forward. A furiously giggling Evy hid behind Jess, who tried to block Sam from getting at Evy by grabbing him and kissing him. When Jess had Sam distracted, Evy came from behind Jess and started to tickle her big brother.

"No fair!" John heard Sam call.

"All's fair in love and war, baby." Jess said, joining Evy in her surprise tickle attack.

If Sam said anything else, John never heard it. Evy and Jess intensified their surprise attack on Sam, and their friend decided to pick up one of the biggest water guns and spray all of them at a time. John watched for close to a half hour, until finally the sun was beginning to go down.

His heart aching, John drove away. He was grateful no one was with him. All the reasons he'd given himself not to take Evy earlier were complete crap. She was happy where she was. She was thriving where she was. She had the family he'd wanted to try and give her as a newborn. She had a real mom in Jess and a real dad in Sam. Sam had long been Evy's father, something John didn't like to admit out loud but he knew was true. John decided that night to step up his hunt for the demon. It was time to end all the misery it had caused and, hopefully, work towards reuniting his family.

 _Please don't hate me for this, little one._

The next day, John stopped off to watch Evy walk into her school building. She was laughing with one of her friends, an older girl also named Evelyn that John had looked into just like their friend Brady. John had been going back and forth on his decision to take Evy. He had always put safety before his children's happiness. It just didn't feel right leaving her here knowing what he knew about Sam. The memory of an argument he'd had once with Sam nearly stopped him. Evy had been in kindergarten, and begged to go on a field trip with her class. When John had said no, that she couldn't go because it wasn't safe, Evy had asked again. John, never patient with having to repeat himself, had swatted Evy hard a few times and yelled at her to get over it as she ran sobbing from him and into Sam's arms. Sam's reply to him as he held the shaking Evy in his arms had never been lost to John.

 _You can say no without being a bastard about it._

 _Guess I'll have to be a bastard again_ , John thought. He pulled the truck away from the school, setting the beginning of his plan into motion. He knew Evy's school schedule. She ate lunch every day from 12:15 to 12:45. She normally sat outside, sometimes by herself reading, sometimes with her friend Evelyn. There was no way to predict when she would eat by herself, so John just had to hope that today was one of those days. His luck seemed to be with him. When he pulled up to the school in the car he had taken, Evy was sitting out front with her packed lunch on the side of her and a book in her lap.

Nearly two years of dreaming about it had still not prepared John for this moment. He hadn't talked to Evy. He wondered how she'd react. Would she be happy to see him? Would she leave with him? Would she insist on calling Sammy first? John just didn't know, and he decided not to dwell on it. He got out of the car and was nearly standing in front of Evy before he called her.

"Hi, little one."

Evy looked up at the unfamiliar voice and the apple that had been in her mouth fell out in shock. "Daddy?"

John nodded. "Hi." he said again.

Any worry about Evy's reaction immediately went away. Evy jumped up from her seat and jumped into John's arms. Despite what he was planning to do, it felt good knowing she didn't completely hate him.

"Daddy, you came!"

"Yeah, I did." John said. "What do you say about going to lunch with me?"

Evy pulled away from the hug slightly but didn't let John go. "But I'm in school right now."

"I talked to Sammy. He said it was okay." John said, trying not to feel bad about lying to her. "I'll take you to lunch then take you home later tonight."

"You talked to Sammy?" Evy asked with a broad smile. "Really?"

"Really."

"Will you stay for a little while? I'm out of school tomorrow." Evy asked.

John's heart twisted painfully at the look of joyous hope on Evy's face. _Sam's right. I'm a bastard for sure._ "Sure, little one. I can be here tomorrow."

Evy grabbed him for another hug, then grabbed her backpack and packed it up, talking the entire time. Two minutes later, they were in the car, and John grabbed the water bottle in the cup holder.

"Here, little one, drink some of this."

"Aren't we getting some lunch?" Evy asked curiously.

"Sure we are. But just take a sip for me." John said pleasantly enough.

Evy shrugged. "Okay." Evy grabbed the bottle, drank around half of what was in it, then put it back in the cupholder. "Is that enough?"

 _More than,_ John thought. He was hoping that Evy's old instinct to do whatever he told her was still there, and it seemed it was. "Perfect."

"So where are we go…"

Evy leaned back against the seat, her eyes slowly closing in sleep. John took off right away, pausing at every stop light to quickly check Evy's heartbeat. She had always been small for her age, so he was checking to make sure that he hadn't accidentally overdosed her.

When Evy woke up hours later, she knew right away she was somewhere unfamiliar. She squeezed her eyes shut tight to try and clear the grogginess out of them. When she tried to put her hand to her face to pull her hair behind her ears, she panicked. She was sitting on a bed, and her hands were tied behind her back. Her feet were also tied together. She started to scream when John, who had been sitting at the small table in the room, sprung into action.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, little one. You're safe."

"Daddy? What's going on?" Evy asked, her breath hitching. "Where are we?"

"I need you to listen to me. Okay?" John said.

"Why did you tie me up?" Evy asked.

"Evelyn!" John snapped. He felt bad snapping at her and scaring her more with the condition she was in, but he needed her attention. "Just listen to me, and I'll explain."

"Yes, sir." Evy mumbled.

John smiled, trying to put her a little more at ease. "There you go. Okay, listen up. You're not gonna like this, but I took you away from Sammy's."

Evy's eyes filled with tears. "Why, Daddy?"

"It's not safe for you there anymore." John said.

"Why not?"

"Because I said it's not." John said, thought not harshly. "I know you were happy at Sammy's, and I'm so sorry, little one. I promise I only took you because it was necessary."

"Why'd you tie me up?" Evy asked.

"Because I don't trust you right now not to try and escape." John said. "If you're good and follow my orders over the next couple of days, I'll let you have a little more freedom back."

"Daddy, don't do this, please." Evy begged. "Please just let me go."

"No." John said. "I'm going to get some dinner. Do you want anything?"

"I'm not hungry." Evy said, turning away from John and starting to cry in earnest.

"You have to eat something." John insisted. "I'll get tacos. That's still your favorite, right?" When Evy said nothing, John sighed deeply. "I'll be back soon with dinner. I'm just going across the street, so I'll be able to see the room the whole time. When I come back, I'll untie you so you can eat and get ready for bed. The phone's off the hook. If there's any kind of an emergency, there's a panic button over there on the wall directly behind you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Evy said.

"Little one, please hear me. I'm not doing this to be mean. I know it feels that way, and I'm sorry. But it really is for the best."

Evy looked up and said brokenheartedly, "I thought you came for me. 'Cause you wanted to see me."

"I did. I still do."

"You came to get me because of hunting. You didn't want me back." Evy accused. "I thought you wanted to be my daddy again."

"Oh, little one, I do. More than anything." John said. "I love you so much."

"No, you don't." Evy said, breaking down fully. "No, you don't."

 _If you only knew how much that wasn't true_. "I'll be back soon."

"Daddy?"

John had a hand on the doorknob, but turned and looked back at Evy.

Evy swallowed and made one final plea. "Please. Please just let me go. I just wanna go home."

John very nearly did exactly that. Evy's pain and disappointment was hard enough to deal with, but her fear made him sick. "Little one, listen. I swear to you. I would not have grabbed you unless you were in danger. And when it's safe, when this is all over, if you want, I will drive you back to Sammy's myself. But until then, you have to stay with me."

Evy wanted to turn and bury her face into the pillow crying, but she couldn't-her hands were still tied behind her back. How had she ended up here? She heard John leave and close the door, and she immediately went to work trying to free herself. When she couldn't, it only served to make her frustrated. How had she ended up here? Just the day before, she'd been playing with Sam, Jess, and Brady, and her life had been as close to perfect as she imagined it could be.

A frightening thought occurred to Evy. What if whoever had her now wasn't John? She knew that Sam had to be looking for her by now. She hadn't heard John's phone ring. While it wasn't unlike John to be harsh, she just didn't see him doing something this drastic. _Stop crying,_ she thought to herself. _You have to get free and run. Run to a phone and call Sammy._ She tried again with renewed fervor to free herself, but it was useless. The door opened again a few minutes later, and John walked back in with the bag.

"Alright, little one." he said, forcing himself to be calm in the hopes that it would help Evy calm down herself. "I got three beef and three chicken. Give me a second and I'll let you go so you can eat."

"I'm not eating."

John froze. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not eating." Evy said, slightly clearer.

John took a deep breath and reminded himself not to explode at Evy's insubordination. "Little one, I understand you're upset, but this is not a request. It's an order."

"I only take orders from my daddy. You're not my daddy. My daddy wouldn't do this to me."

John softened. She was still convinced that this was some kind of cruel joke. John placed the bag on the table and walked around. Evy refused to look at him, and when John gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face him, she flinched.

"Would it make you feel better if I prove I'm me?"

"How?" Evy asked cautiously.

"Remember what I taught you after Sam left for Stanford?" John asked. "It's been a few years, so it's okay if you don't remember everything."

Evy did remember. It was one of the only times she remembered John spending any quality time with her. He'd sat her down and patiently ran through the basics of monster hunting. How to tell if someone was a witch, a ghost, a werewolf, and a long list of other things. He'd patiently explained how to find out if someone was a monster and the best way to fight them.

 _As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there to protect you. But I want you to be prepared in case you need it._

"I remember."

"Okay." John started to get up and grab a water bottle, then got an idea. "If I untie you, do you promise me you won't run?"

Evy squirmed. Clearly that had been the idea.

"I want to let you go. But if I do, and you try to run, I will catch you and I will spank you for it. A lot more than just a few swats with my hand. I _do not_ want to do that. Do you understand me?"

"I won't run." Evy said, with all the force of a mouse. "I'm sorry, Daddy, just please untie me."

John cautiously untied Evy, who rubbed her wrists and sat cross legged on the bed. She pulled as far away from John as she could, which wasn't far; all John had to do was lift his arm slightly to be able to touch her. But he didn't do that. 

"Okay. What do you think I might be?" When Evy shrugged, John bit his lip hard. "Come on. Think."

Evy swallowed. "You might be a ghost."

"A ghost. What do you use against a ghost?"

"Salt." Evy said.

"Very good."

John walked over to the bag of tacos, hoping there was a salt packet in them. One was packed away inside the package of plastic silverware. He took out the packet, showed it to Evy, opened it, and forced down the salt. He tried to make a funny face as it went down, hoping it would make Evy laugh.

"How's that? Human?"

"You could be a demon." Evy said.

"Right." John dug out the small rosary he kept in his pocket and got out another water bottle from the fridge. "Do you remember the way to make holy water?"

"I remember you say the incantation, but I don't remember what it is."

"Okay. I'll say it…" John started.

"How do I know you're not making it up?"

John found himself both insanely proud and frustrated at the same time. "What would convince you?"

Evy thought it over for a moment. "Call pastor Jim and ask him to do it over the phone."

"I'll do it. But…"

"I won't say anything." Evy promised.

John called Jim and, after a few minutes convincing him that Jim had to perform the incantation or it wouldn't work, the bottle officially became holy water. John took a sip, but Evy was insistent.

"More. The whole bottle."

John chugged the bottle then put it down. "Satisfied?"

"Shapeshifter."

"Okay." John said. "I've got a silver knife in my duffel."

"Tell me where it is. I'll get it." Evy fished it out and placed it on his arm.

"Cut my arm."

"What?" Evy asked.

"Be sure. Be one hundred percent. Cut my arm." He had expected her to hesitate, and was surprised when she didn't. The cut wasn't very deep, but made John wince nonetheless. "How's that?"

"Again."

"What?" John asked.

"Go through all of them one more time and I will be."

John didn't know if she did it out of spite, or because she really wasn't convinced, but he went along with it. Evy gave him another salt packet, watched him eat it, converted another water bottle, and cut his other arm. She tried hard to think of anything else that John might be, but her knowledge of the supernatural was severely limited. She realized with a growing despair that her worst fear was true. Daddy had allowed her to have some happiness with Sam, only to snatch it away from her. As she handed John the knife back, she became quiet again.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I really didn't think it was you." Evy said.

"It's okay." John said. Evy was surprised when she could tell he meant it. "There's a couple more things. I know you probably want to talk to Sammy. It's gonna be awhile before I can let you do that."

"Sammy's gonna be worried about me. Can you please find a way to tell him I'm okay?" John started to say no, but Evy cut him off. "I'm not asking you to let me talk to him. Just tell him I'm okay so he's not worrying. Please, Daddy."

John nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you."

"And this. It's important. It'll be a while before you can go back to school. After the heat's off me, I'll see about moving somewhere where we can enroll you in school. But until then, you need to stay inside unless you're with me."

Evy felt her heart sink at the conditions. She didn't like it. Not at all. Even when the four of them had lived together, John had allowed her relative freedom to at least go to school and play as long as she was with Sam or Dean. She didn't even have that now. But she knew that there was absolutely no chance to change her father's mind, so she quietly nodded and murmured,

"Yes, sir."

"I'm proud of you." John said, attempting to cheer her up.

"Really? Why?"

"For remembering all of that. You're very smart." John said. "I think maybe even smarter than your brothers. But don't tell them I said that."

"You think I remembered that because I'm smart?" Evy asked. "I remembered all that because you actually taught it to me. You sat me down and showed it to me. Spent time with me. That's why I remembered." Evy said, wiping her eyes at the memory. "I didn't want to forget in case it never happened again."

John swallowed hard at that. Evy had always been a sensitive little girl. He should have known that spending hours teaching her something would be one of her most precious memories.

"I promise, while we're together, I'll do my best to spend more time with you like that." John said. "And I meant what I said. I kill that demon, and it's over. I'll take you back to Sammy's if that's what you want. I'll stay away, let you live your life. But until then, I have to keep you safe."

Evy decided that, as long as they were already talking, she might as well keep going. "I don't want you to stay away."

"Sammy wouldn't let me…"

"Sammy promised that if you were coming to see me, he wouldn't keep you away." Evy said. "I do want to stay with Sammy. I just don't want to have to choose between the two of you. How about this? I'll stay with you like you said. I won't run, I won't call Sammy until you tell me it's okay. I'll do whatever you tell me. But when it _is_ over, you promise to stay close. Come see me. Talk to me. Visit on my birthday, holidays, stuff like that. Let me come see you on weekends. We stay a family. Deal?"

It sounded too good to be true to John, but it was worth a shot. He thought the blood between him and Sam was too bad for the joint custody type of situation that Evy was describing to really work. But if anyone could make it work, it was her.

"Deal." John said. "Now, will you please eat your dinner?"

 _Maybe this won't be so bad,_ Evy thought to herself. "Yes, sir."

"It's probably cold now."

"Tacos are always good cold." Evy said.

"Dean's on his way."

"Really?" Evy asked.

"Yep. And I think he said something about…"

As if he'd been reading their mind, there was a knock on the motel room door. John got up and answered it, and Evy heard Dean before she ever saw him.

"What in the hell?"

"Dean, just listen…" John started.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, moving over to the bed to sit in front of Evy. 

"I'm fine." Evy said. "Hey, Deanie."

"Dean, listen to me. Now." John said, the stern authoritarian side of him coming back quickly.

For the first time ever, Evy saw a glimmer of anger in Dean's eye. Anger and defiance, clearly aimed at their father. He gave her a quick hug, then rose and kissed her cheek.

"Baby girl, get your stuff."

"Dean…" 

"No, Dad. Not this time." Dean said. "Come on, baby girl. Get your stuff. I'm taking you home."

"No, Dean. She has to stay here."

"Of all the stupid, selfish, inconsiderate stuff you've ever done. This beats all, Dad." Dean said. "Sam is freaking the hell out right now."

"I know…"

"You _know_? Dad, this isn't some hick town you got arrested in and now I have to figure out how to bust you out! Sam said the cops are talking about bringing the FBI in on this!" Dean said. "What were you thinking?!"

"Watch your tone with me." John said. "Now if you'll just listen, I will explain."

"Did you even think about me in this at all, Dad? Or her? Or Sam?" Dean asked. "Sam is sick worrying about her right now. And if they do bring the FBI in on this, you don't think they'll think I'm an accomplice?"

"Of course I'm thinking about the three of you. That's all I ever think about." John said. "We can still do what we do, we just have to be a little more careful about it."

"No. I'm taking her home." Dean said firmly. "Now."

"Dean, she isn't safe with Sam anymore. She needs to stay with us."

"Why? Why isn't she safe with Sam?" Dean asked.

John hadn't completely swallowed the truth of it yet, so he knew he couldn't share it with Dean. "Because I said so."

"That's not gonna work this time." Dean said. "Tell me why she isn't safe with Sam, or I take her home."

John was losing the battle to keep Evy all over again. Only this time it wasn't Sam he was battling, but Dean. When John said nothing in response, Dean turned to Evy and told her a third time to pack her stuff.

"Dean. She stays here. That's an order."

Dean turned to John and said, in the most determined voice ever that Evy had heard when he was speaking to John, "You can't afford to lose all three of us, Dad. I'm taking her home. Let us leave without stopping us, or neither of us comes back. What's it gonna be?"

An angry John thought about prolonging the argument, but realized it wouldn't do any good. The only thing that made Dean break orders and defy his father was Sam or Evy being in trouble. He thought about asking to see Dean outside and explaining to him what he'd found out about Sammy, but knew that Dean would never believe it. John turned on his heels and started to walk out the door, before Evy stopped him. 

"Daddy?"

John didn't turn around, but kept his hand on the doorknob.

"Will you give me a hug this time?" Evy asked. "Please? Don't leave without saying goodbye."

A long few seconds passed. John was indecisive, again, and it bothered him. Finally, he let go of the doorknob and walked back over to Evy. Without speaking a word, he wrapped Evy in a tight hug, and Evy responded by squeezing his neck.

"I still love you, Daddy." 

John swallowed against a lump in his throat. He knew he should respond, but he couldn't speak. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her again, then turned and left the room. When they heard the truck drive away, Dean tried to comfort an upset Evy.

"He loves you too, kiddo. I swear he does."

Evy just nodded. "Did you mean it about taking me home?"

"Yep. Get your stuff. Come on, let's go."

It was early the next morning when Dean pulled onto the street where Sam, Jess, and Evy lived. He parked at the end of the road to have some time with Evy before letting her go back. They could both see Sam sitting on the front steps, looking up and down the street as if waiting on Evy to come home. Jess walked out and brought him a cup of coffee, then sat next to him and put an arm over his shoulder. Even from a distance, Sam and Evy both could see Sam's shoulders start shaking.

"He's crying." Evy said.

"Yeah. He misses you." Dean said. He turned towards Evy and smiled. "Just like me."

"Deanie, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I feel bad 'cause Daddy's gonna be made at you now." Evy said.

"Don't worry about that, kiddo. I'll take care of Dad."

Evy's eyes filled with tears. "Is he gonna come back? Try this again?"

"No. I won't let him." Dean said. "Your place is here. With Sam."

"You could stay too." Evy said. "Stay with us until you find a place of your own."

It was a tempting offer for Dean, but he knew he couldn't take it. "No, kiddo. Someone's gotta stay with Dad."

"Deanie? Do you think we'll ever be a family again?" Evy asked.

"I can't answer for Dad. But you, me, and Sam? You better believe it." Dean smiled, and put a hand to Evy's cheek. "I promise, kiddo. I know I don't see you much, but I won't stay away forever. As long as you want to see me, I'll come back whenever I can."

"Will you make sure Daddy does too?"

Dean drew in a sharp breath. "Kiddo, I don't know if Sammy'll let Dad come around again."

"What if I don't tell him it was him?" Evy asked.

"You want to lie to him?"

"Daddy only took me 'cause he thought it would keep me safe. He was wrong, but he wasn't trying to hurt me." Evy said. "I don't want to lie to Sammy, but if it'll give us a better chance to get back together again, I'll do it. I'll tell him I don't know who took me, that I never saw their faces."

"You got such a good heart, kiddo." Dean said, even though he doubted Sam would buy Evy's story. "We don't deserve you."

"If I don't tell Sammy it was Daddy, you promise to try and make Daddy come?"

"I'll do my best." Dean said. He took another look out the window at Sam, who was still crying into Jess's shoulder. "You should go on, kiddo. Sammy's waiting on you."

"Why don't you come say hi?"

 _Because Sam might punch my lights out._ "Next time."

"Okay. Thank you, Deanie." Evy crawled over the seat and hugged Dean. "I love you."

"I love you so much, kiddo." Dean said. "Don't ever forget that. Okay?"

"I won't." Evy said. She pulled away and grabbed her backpack from the floorboard. "I'm going home."

"'Kay. Go on. I'll keep an eye on you until you're with Sam."

Evy climbed out of the car and went down the street towards Sam. She stopped halfway there, turned back, and waved. Dean waved back, but his heart was getting heavier as he watched him walk away. She made it to their small front yard. Dean watched Jess tap Sam on the shoulder and point out into the yard. A stunned Sam stood up slowly and ran to Evy, who dropped her backpack in the yard and met him halfway. Sam scooped her up and spun around with her in his arms. Dean could hear Evy giggling all the way down the street. Jess joined them for a three way hug, and Dean finally started the car.

"Stay safe, kiddo. Deanie loves you."


End file.
